sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Συνάρτηση Μοναδιαίας Ώσης
Συνάρτησις Delta Dirac_delta_function, Κρουστική Συνάρτηση thumb|300px| [[Συνάρτηση Dirac ]] thumb|300px| [[Συνάρτηση Dirac ]] thumb|300px| [[Συνάρτηση Dirac ]] thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματική Ανάλυση Μαθηματική Συνάρτηση ---- Πεδίο Ορισμού Πεδίο Τιμών ---- Ενάρτηση Εφάρτηση Αμφάρτηση ---- Συναρτησιακή Μονοτονία Συναρτησιακή Συνέχεια Συναρτησιακή Σύγκλιση ]] - Μία Μαθηματική Συνάρτηση. Ετυμολογία Εισαγωγή Η κρουστική συνάρτηση είναι μαθηματική περιγραφή κάποιας ποσότητας η οποία μεταβάλλεται με τον ίδιο τρόπο που συμβαίνει σε μέγεθος που περιγράφει ένα φαινόμενο κρούσης. Η μεταβλητή αυτή ποσότητα, αν ήταν φυσική, θα είχε ελάχιστη διακύμανση σε όλη τη διάρκεια του χρόνου πριν την κρούση, τη στιγμή της κρούσης θα αυξανόταν ακαριαία στη μέγιστη τιμή και αμέσως μετά θα λάμβανε σχεδόν αμέσως την ελάχιστη τιμή διακύμανσης και πάλι. Η μαθηματική περιγραφή για την τιμή της κρουστικής παραμέτρου ενός τέτοιου φυσικού μοντέλου, που είναι πιο αυστηρή, περιγράφεται από ένα συναρτησιοειδές το οποίο οριακά έχει παντού την τιμή μηδέν εκτός από το σημείο αναφοράς στο οποίο η τιμή του γίνεται άπειρη (προς τα θετικά). Επιπλέον, το ολοκλήρωμα της κρουστικής συνάρτησης σε όλο το Πεδίο Ορισμού είναι 1. Η κρουστική συνάρτηση συμβολίζεται με δ'. Η κρουστική συνάρτηση έχει τις ακόλουθες μαθηματικές ιδιότητες (οι οποίες ουσιαστικά την ορίζουν): * \delta (x)=0\;,\; x\neq 0 * \int_{-\infty}^{+\infty} : \int_{-\infty}^\infty \delta(\alpha x)\,dx =\int_{-\infty}^\infty \delta(u)\,\frac{du} =\frac{1} and so }} In particular, the delta function is an even distribution, in the sense that : \delta(-x) = \delta(x) which is homogeneous of degree −1. Algebraic properties The distributional product of ''δ with x'' is equal to zero: : x\delta(x) = 0. Conversely, if , where ''f and g'' are distributions, then : f(x) = g(x) +c \delta(x) for some constant ''c. Translation The integral of the time-delayed Dirac delta is given by: : \int_{-\infty}^\infty f(t) \delta(t-T)\,dt = f(T). This is sometimes referred to as the sifting property or the sampling property. The delta function is said to "sift out" the value at t'' = ''T. It follows that the effect of convolving a function f''(''t) with the time-delayed Dirac delta is to time-delay f''(''t) by the same amount: : This holds under the precise condition that f'' be a tempered distribution (see the discussion of the Fourier transform below). As a special case, for instance, we have the identity (understood in the distribution sense) : \int_{-\infty}^\infty \delta (\xi-x) \delta(x-\eta) \, dx = \delta(\xi-\eta). Composition with a function More generally, the delta distribution may be composed with a smooth function ''g(x'') in such a way that the familiar change of variables formula holds, that : \int_{\mathbf{R}} \delta\bigl(g(x)\bigr) f\bigl(g(x)\bigr) |g'(x)|\,dx = \int_{g(\mathbf{R})} \delta(u)f(u)\, du provided that ''g is a continuously differentiable function with g''′ nowhere zero. That is, there is a unique way to assign meaning to the distribution \delta\circ g so that this identity holds for all compactly supported test functions ''f. Therefore, the domain must be broken up to exclude the g''′ = 0 point. This distribution satisfies if g''′ is nowhere zero, and otherwise if ''g′ has a real root at x''0, then : \delta(g(x)) = \frac{\delta(x-x_0)} . It is natural therefore to ''define the composition δ''(''g(x'')) for continuously differentiable functions ''g by : \delta(g(x)) = \sum_i \frac{\delta(x-x_i)} where the sum extends over all roots of g''(''x), which are assumed to be simple. Thus, for example : \delta\left(x^2-\alpha^2\right) = \frac{1}{2|\alpha|}\Big\delta\left(x+\alpha\right)+\delta\left(x-\alpha\right)\Big. In the integral form the generalized scaling property may be written as : \int_{-\infty}^\infty f(x) \, \delta(g(x)) \, dx = \sum_{i}\frac{f(x_i)} . Properties in n'' dimensions The delta distribution in an ''n-dimensional space satisfies the following scaling property instead: : \delta(\alpha\mathbf{x}) = |\alpha|^{-n}\delta(\mathbf{x}) so that δ'' is a homogeneous distribution of degree −''n. Under any reflection or rotation ρ, the delta function is invariant: : \delta(\rho \mathbf{x}) = \delta(\mathbf{x}). As in the one-variable case, it is possible to define the composition of δ'' with a bi-Lipschitz functionFurther refinement is possible, namely to submersions, although these require a more involved change of variables formula. uniquely so that the identity : \int_{\mathbf{R}^n} \delta(g(\mathbf{x}))\, f(g(\mathbf{x}))\, |\det g'(\mathbf{x})|\, d\mathbf{x} = \int_{g(\mathbf{R}^n)} \delta(\mathbf{u}) f(\mathbf{u})\,d\mathbf{u} for all compactly supported functions f''. Using the coarea formula from geometric measure theory, one can also define the composition of the delta function with a submersion from one Euclidean space to another one of different dimension; the result is a type of current. In the special case of a continuously differentiable function such that the gradient of g'' is nowhere zero, the following identity holds : \int_{\mathbf{R}^n} f(\mathbf{x}) \, \delta(g(\mathbf{x})) \, d\mathbf{x} = \int_{g^{-1}(0)}\frac{f(\mathbf{x})} \,d\sigma(\mathbf{x}) where the integral on the right is over ''g−1(0), the -dimensional surface defined by with respect to the Minkowski content measure. This is known as a simple layer integral. More generally, if ''S is a smooth hypersurface of '''Rn'', then we can associate to ''S the distribution that integrates any compactly supported smooth function g'' over ''S: : \delta_Sg = \int_S g(\mathbf{s})\,d\sigma(\mathbf{s}) where σ is the hypersurface measure associated to S''. This generalization is associated with the potential theory of simple layer potentials on ''S. If D'' is a domain in '''Rn'' with smooth boundary S, then ''δ'S'' is equal to the normal derivative of the indicator function of D'' in the distribution sense: : -\int_{\mathbf{R}^n}g(\mathbf{x})\,\frac{\partial 1_D(\mathbf{x})}{\partial n}\;d\mathbf{x}=\int_S\,g(\mathbf{s})\;d\sigma(\mathbf{s}), where ''n is the outward normal. For a proof, see e.g. the article on the surface delta function. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Γραφική Παράσταση *Συνέχεια Συνάρτησης *Πραγματική Συνάρτηση *Μιγαδική Συνάρτηση *Συναρτησιακό * Τελεστής *Μερική Συνάρτηση *Σχέση *Συνάρτηση Μεταφοράς *σήμα *Συναρτησιακή Μονοτονία *Μελέτη Συνάρτησης * Συνάρτηση Δέλτα Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *oeis wiki *[ ] Κατηγορία:Μαθηματικές Συναρτήσεις